Uptown Girl
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Hairspray fic. CornyAmber. Corny is in love with Amber, but is Corny the kind of guy Amber could ever love?


**Well, here I am with another ****songfic****! I love writing them, since they combine two of my great loves: writing and music!**

**The song in this story is Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. I don't own this song.**

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mother never told her why_

He loved her, but he knew it could never work.

He knew that she wanted something that he could never give her. She wanted money, expensive things, flashy things, things that she could show off to others and brag about her boyfriend and how rich he was.

He knew that he could never be that boyfriend. What was he? He was just Corny Collins, a normal, red-blooded guy that just happened to host a dance show. He wasn't rich, he wasn't even particularly well off. He knew that he wasn't the kind of guy she wanted.

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

Amber shifted restlessly in Link's arms as they danced.

"What's the matter?" Link asked.

"Nothing," Amber lied as she looked at Corny over Link's shoulder. She wanted him, wanted him to hold her, wanted to kiss his lips, wanted to tell him that she loved him more than anybody else in the world. She was tired of the men that her mother always tried to set her up with, those boring guys whose only purpose in life was to make themselves look good, who had tried to win her affection with money and expensive stuff. They had succeeded for a while, but now Amber wanted something more. She wanted a regular guy, somebody who wasn't well off, somebody that wouldn't try to win her over with money but with true love.

_I'm __gonna__ try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long with anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

Corny watched her as she danced with Link, the boy who Velma had tried the hardest to set Amber up with. She looked listless and bored, at least from where Corny stood. She looked like she wanted to break free from Link's arms and put her arms around somebody else, anybody else.

Corny looked down for a second, and when he looked up again, he saw Amber looking at him. She quickly darted her eyes down, but Corny knew that she had been looking at him. He knew that if there was ever a time to tell Amber how he felt, that this was that time.

After the show, Corny walked up to Amber and asked her, "Amber, would you mind coming with me to my dressing room? I have to talk to you."

Corny watched as Amber swallowed and then said, "All right."

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

Corny walked Amber into his dressing room and gestured toward a small couch that he had put in. "Sit down, Amber," he said.

Amber complied, and Corny sat down next to her. Suddenly, the dam burst, and Corny was shocked as he heard words coming out of his mouth, words that he hadn't meant to say yet:

"Amber, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. I know that I'm not the kind of guy you usually date, and I can't afford to buy you expensive things, but I can give you love, and maybe someday I will hit it big, and then maybe I'll be able to buy the finer things for you, but until then, know that I love you and nothing will ever change that."

After Corny was finished, he just sat there. He was so busy criticizing himself for letting himself go like that, saying what he had wanted to say so crudely and so quickly, that he almost didn't hear Amber when she said, "I love you, too."

Corny was surprised and shocked. "You do?" he asked.

Amber smiled and nodded as she moved closer to him. Their lips locked, and they didn't unlock for quite some time.

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking _

_She'll say that she's mine…_

**By the way, just an interesting little ****sidenote**** about the song: Billy Joel, who always considered himself a blue-collar kind of guy, wrote the song ****about ****his love for model Christie Brinkley, who married him two years later. Just something I found interesting!**

**Please review!**


End file.
